Destiny
by TKB17
Summary: My take on book IV. Extremely over used, I know. This picks up right after Brisingr. It says romance as a genre, but I will hopefully be keeping that to a min. ExA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all tkb17 here, this is my first fanfic, so no flaming please!**

**DISCLAMIER: none of the recognizable characters {eg Arya, Eragon, Saphira, ect} belong to me. (But one can dream right?) I only own the plot and any OCs I chose to add.**

**Random thought of this posting: Why is it that in almost all the fan fiction that I read there is no mention of Elva? **

Chapter 1: Endings and Beginnings.

_Eragon lifted Glaedr's Eldunari over his head, presenting it to the sun and the new day, and he smiled, eager for the battles yet to come, so that he and Saphira might finally confront Galbatorix and kill the dark king.  
__

Eragon awoke stiff and tired from the previous day's battle and yawned with relief at their victory. Saphira, who had yet to be dragged in to the waking world, snored peacefully to the left of Eragon's tent. After dressing in a light tunic and trousers he left the tent for a stroll. Nasuada had asked for his summons the night before and he had to reluctantly turn her down, pleading exhaustion. Nasuada had ceded to his desires with a promise that he would return to her the next morning. He now wondered aimlessly through the camp nodding at greetings of 'Shadeslayer!', 'Argetlam', and variations of 'The bane of the Ra'zac'. He greeted all with a wave of his hand or a nod, barely aware of Blödhgarm trailing behind him. He looked toward the clouds, for it was not quite sunrise, and saw the red tinted sun of a new day. A mind not his own touched his thoughts, his other half Saphira was awake.

_Little One, why did you not wake me?_

_You seemed in a good place. And besides, we both need our rest. You more than me._

_Nonsense. You need it more then I._

_And why would that be oh wise one?_

_In case you see a sign proclaiming 'Quick sand here! Don't step in me!'_

Eragon sighed in frustration. _Yes Islanzad__ĺ_

Saphira growled through their mental link. Grinning Eragon said quickly_.__ I could always swim out. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself._

_And that, Little One, is why you need your rest!_

He walked to Nasuada's command pavilion and pushed through the front flap. The heat was stifling. Bowing to a tired looking Nasuada, who sat limply on her tall backed chair, he sat as close to the thin red wall as he could. With an almighty crash Saphira alighted on the ground. Eragon could hear the clanking of armor outside as the Nighthawks, Nasuada's elite guard, hurried to raise the pavilion wall.

Several minutes of cursing later Saphira stuck her gem like head into the small meeting room, throwing blue speckles of light at dizzying speeds across its occupants. The small group of two had grown, and now included King Orrin, Arya, Nar Garzhvog, and several others. Nasuada cleared her throat, resting her bandaged arms on her thighs, and said "There is a slight problem that greatly needs our attention. We have a spy in a very high place located within our army."

**It's too short I know… Special thanks to NimbusMM for moral support and being my awesome Beta, and to everyone who read this! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but it might take me a little bit D=… let me know what you think and please ****R&R****! I'll try to respond to as many as I can, and answer any questions I can. If it's a good, constructive question I'll try to post it on the top of the next chapter with my answer. No promises though… Any way let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Discussions

**Hey everyone, tkb17 here (who else would it be?) special thanks to nimbusMM for being my ever #patient# beta and to woody2792 for the ONLY review I got. Since woody didn't ask any questions I have none to post here D= but thanks for reading this. Thanks to ****Writer of the North for a completely unexplained story subscription as well…any way without further ado on to chapter 2(that rhymed didn't it?)! But first:**

**DISCLAMER: I only own the plot and any OCs I chose to add. The rest belongs to CP **

Chapter 2: Discussions

"_There is a slight problem that greatly needs our attention. We have a spy in a very high place located within our army."_

_

* * *

_

Stunned looks appeared on everyone's face, with the exception of Nasuada and Jörmundur. Saphira was the first to speak. Using Eragon as her medium she asked "Nasuada, how may we be certain?"

Nasuada let out a deep breath. "Many of our raids have been ambushed, and a large number of our supply lines destroyed. A reinforcement battalion that was launched from Surda to aid us has been completely annihilated. Any survivors have yet to report in. Under normal circumstances I would have taken our raids being ambushed as carelessness on the part of the members involved, or as a low level spy in our midst. But the sheer number of them coupled with the rest of it…" she shook her self and continued "it has led me to the belief that someone of high rank has become a turncoat. I do not know who, when, or why this someone has decided to betray us but it has happened."

Eragon stood up last, and on his way out the door he caught a glimpse of a very worn and exhausted Nasuada. For the first time since she was appointed leader of the Varden Eragon thought she looked like a tired and battle scarred woman, who wanted nothing more than a peaceful respite. She did not look like the brave, never tiring woman that was portrayed as the leader of the Varden. He spotted Arya walking from the command tent and called out:

"Arya! Wait!" she turned around slowly, her shoulders sagging.

"Yes, Eragon?" her voice sounded dead, flat. She looked tired.

"Arya, what are we going to do?"

"What are you talking about Eragon?"

"The traitor, Galbatorix, Murtagh. I don't see a way that we can win."

"I do not know."

"You must have some idea!"

"No, Eragon. I don't. I did not wish to become this involved in the first place. "

"Arya…"

"I am in no mood to talk Eragon! Oromis was a good friend of mine. I am still grieving, and I am not in complete control of my emotions."

"How do you think I feel…" Eragon replied deathly quiet.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone… everyone I love suffers some horrible accident. Roran. Garrow. Brom. Oromis. How do you think I feel? I have gone from a fifteen-year-old farm boy to a rider and an enemy of the Empire in less than two years. I have killed, and watched old friends die in front of my eyes. I am tired of war, Arya. I wish nothing more than to fight Galbatorix now. But I am afraid. I see the death of the ones I hold dear in my waking dreams. I might be going insane Arya! Every night I see the faces of the countless people I have killed. The look in their eyes as they pass into the void, the never ending sleep that awaits all of us! I am tired! I have seen too much and done to little. But the more I do the more I see. I cannot help myself, so how am I going to be of use to the Varden? I have had it!" Eragon yelled. He turned on his heel and stormed off in the general direction of his tent. Arya wrapped her arms around her stomach and paid no heed to the single tear falling down her cheek…

* * *

Sad isn't it? thanks for reading, I'm sorry its so short, but I hope you enjoyed it. remember R&R! I'm giving a virtual cookie to anyone that guess who the traitor is! Maximum of three guesses!


End file.
